


Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do)

by emmaazhou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girl Direction, Homophobic Language, Pining, Unrequited Love, grease the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaazhou/pseuds/emmaazhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn't exactly sure when she fell in love with her best friend. It felt like it was just always there, lingering in the back of her head until one day she found out that it was okay for girls to like girls like boys do. Not that she was going to tell Harry, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, I had so much fun writing this and I hope that this is what you wanted!
> 
> Note: All four 1d boys (and Zayn) are cis!girls in this fic. No one else’s genders have changed. This takes place in an American High School, probably in Los Angeles. They are seniors. (12th graders) The boys can be British or American, so you can imagine how they speak the way you like. It wasn’t important to the story so I didn’t include it.

“Alright everyone, I’m Ben Winston and I will be your director for the spring musical.” A man in his thirties walked onto the stage and said to a crowd of high school students. “As you guys know, we will be doing Grease. You will come up on stage and sing a song of your choice and tell me what role you would like to be considered for. We will go alphabetically by last name. If it is not your turn, you can either wait inside the theatre or go outside.” Ben jumped off from the front and sat down on a seat in the very middle.

“Are you nervous?” Harry, Louis’ best friend whispered as some students got up to leave the theatre.

“Kind of.” Louis whispered back. “Who do you want to go for?”

“Sandy. Definitely Sandy.” Harry smiled. “I probably won’t get it though.”

“Are you kidding me? Haz, you are the prettiest, most talented girl in this school.” Louis said. “No one holds a finger to you.”

“Thanks.” Harry beamed, her dimples showing. “What about you? Who do you want to go for?”

“Danny Zuko.” Louis mumbled.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Lou, I know he’s your favorite character but do you think Ben will allow a girl to play Danny?”

“Well you never know.” Louis said.

“Imagine if you got Danny and I got Sandy.” Harry’s whispers got quieter as the first student started to sing. She turned to face the stage. “We’d have to kiss and stuff.”

“Yeah, imagine that.” Louis’ gaze lowered to Harry’s glossed lips, and she almost, _almost_ leaned in. But she stopped herself before it seemed obvious.

The thing is, Louis _has_ imagined exactly that. Not just kissing on stage because of a musical or anything like that. Kissing to greet each other good morning. Kissing during shirtless pillow fights. Kissing in bed while their limbs are tangled together, and Louis could no longer tell what body part was hers. Kissing because they were girlfriends.

Louis had known Harry since they were kids. They became fast friends despite their difference in interests. When they were five, Louis would drag Harry outside to play footie with her, and Harry would eventually make Louis go back inside to play house. When they were thirteen, Harry would spend hours at the drugstore, picking out the cheapest makeup she could find while Louis tried to find the most unflattering shades to smear onto her face. Then after a long day, Louis would go home to watch ESPN while Harry fell asleep next to her with colors all over her face.

Louis wasn’t exactly sure when she fell in love with her best friend. It felt like it was just always there, lingering in the back of her head until one day she found out that it was okay for girls to like girls like boys do. Not that she was going to tell Harry, of course.

“Harry Styles!” Louis’ train of thought was interrupted by Ben’s sudden shout of her best friend’s name.

“Wish me luck!” Harry whispered as she gave Louis’ hand a quick squeeze and walked onto the stage. Louis’ entire body was shaking from being nervous, but Harry seemed completely fine. She started singing _When We Were Young_ by Adele. Harry had a clear and soulful voice, and every time Louis heard her sing, her heart fluttered but her mind calmed down. Harry had the ability to grab the attention of everyone in the room as soon as she starts to sing. All the whispering in the theatre gradually stopped as the song went on. There were times where Harry glanced up at where Louis was sitting, giving her a small smile before looking somewhere else. _There’s no way Harry isn’t going to get Sandy._ Louis thought. Harry sang the last note, and the students in the theatre clapped and whistled for her. Louis stood up and cheered for her best friend.

“Could everyone please calm down?” Ben yelled in a judgmental tone. “How am I supposed to talk to this young lady if you all are doing this nonsense? Sit down.”

Louis rolled her eyes and sat down. She caught Harry’s eye and gave her best friend a thumbs up while mouthing _good job._

“What role would you like to be considered for?” Ben said. He seemed very annoyed and almost like he didn’t want to be there.

“Sandy, please.” Harry beamed.

“Are you willing to dye your hair blonde for the role?” Ben asked.

“Why would I need to do that?”

“Sandy is a blonde.”

“But that doesn’t really make a huge difference, does it?” Harry put her hands behind her back. “Sandy can be a brunette.”

“I don’t have the energy for this right now.” Ben drew a horizontal line on the sheet of paper he was taking notes on. “Next! Louis Tomlinson!” Harry awkwardly walked off the stage as Louis walked backstage.

“Break a leg!” Harry whispered as they hugged. Louis walked to the middle of the stage and waited for the music to start. _I Dreamed a Dream_ had been one of Louis’ favorite songs for the longest time. While Grease was her favorite musical, Les Miserables follows close behind. She would’ve sung _On My Own,_ but every time she would catch herself singing the wrong pronouns to apply to her crush on Harry. So now, she has refrained from singing any songs that hit too close to home.

As she sang, Louis was scared to look over at Ben, scared to see what his expression was. When she finally looked over, he was smiling. Or at least smirking. The vague approval from the director gave her more confidence as she sung the rest of the song, belting the right notes and adding on extra notes to really show how much she can challenge herself.

The students still left in the theatre were too scared from Harry’s audition to clap when Louis finished singing, so the theatre was quiet.

“What role would you like to be considered for?” Ben said as he took notes on the notepad in front of him.

“Danny” Louis’ voice echoed around the theatre.

“I’m sorry?” Ben furred his brows and leaned forward on his chair.

“Danny Zuko.” Louis repeated. “Please.”

Ben let out a laugh. “But you’re a girl. You can’t go for the main male role.”

“It’s 2016.” Louis said. “I hope you’ll consider it.”

“Absolutely not.” Ben shook his head. “I will not have lesbians in my production. Or crossdressing. That stuff belongs in fiction, not in real life.”

“But I—”

“But nothing. You’ve got a nice voice, I’ll see what works.” Ben drew another horizontal line on his notepad. “Next!”

Louis walked off the stage with her hands in fists. Harry was there backstage to meet her with an embrace.

 

*****

 

The cast list was revealed a week later. Harry squealed when she saw that she was casted as Sandy. After a long argument with Ben, Harry was able to keep her brown hair, but had to wear a wig for the show. Louis was casted as Rizzo. Nick Grimshaw, the quarterback of the football team was casted as Danny.

“It’s okay.” Harry squeezed Louis’ shoulder. “Rizzo’s a great role. Ben was a dick anyways.”

“Yeah, I know.” Louis sighed. “Let’s just get to class.” They weaved their way out of the crowd surrounding the bulletin board as Louis tried to block the images of Harry and Nick kissing. And having to be there and watch it every single time.

 

*****

 

Louis got into the passenger seat in Liam’s car and shut the door. They were going to a cast party at Nick’s house a week after the cast list came out. Ben texted the group chat that he wouldn’t make it due to “drinking commitments” and that he wished everyone would be best friends at the end.) Harry called earlier and said that she didn’t need a ride, and for them to go without her.

“Leather jacket? Really?” Niall, the girl playing Frenchie said from behind her. Niall was the girl that walked around everywhere with a guitar. Most of the time she would forget to bring her schoolbag with her and run around the school trying to find it.

Niall and Louis met officially in a local hair salon when they were twelve. Harry was getting her hair blown out and Louis was getting a short fringe cut behind her mom’s back. Niall was bleaching her hair blonde behind her mom’s back. Their parents both yelled at them after they got back, and they became friends after.

“What? We’re literally going to a lame gathering, I don’t need to put on a ball gown.” Louis rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the dashboard.

“You look great babe.” Liam patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t let Niall and her butt shorts give you any shit.”

“Oh shut up Liam, you’re wearing your soccer jersey.” Niall fired back. Liam plays on the varsity soccer team alongside Louis. She is a part of the lighting crew. They met at the age of six, the only girls in the local junior soccer team. Everyone had been against them at that time, saying that “girls shouldn’t play soccer”, but they loved it. Liam lived quite far away from Louis because his two older sisters wanted to commute to college. So the only time Louis got to see her was at school or afternoon practices.

“You know, it’d be great if we made it to the party today.” Zayn said sarcastically. “You know, while we’re young.” Liam nodded and backed out of Louis’ driveway. Zayn is the makeup and hair artist for the show, who is also building and designing the set and props. She was pretty quiet compared to Louis’ other friends, barely talking during lunchtime except to comment something small. Liam and Zayn had a friendship similar to her’s and Harry’s, having been neighbors pretty much since birth, but unlike Louis and Harry, one wasn’t head over heels in love with the other one, while the other one blindly believed that they were platonic soulmates.

Nick’s house was a good 20 minutes away from Louis’. About five minutes into the ride, Niall grabbed onto Louis’ seat and leaned forward.

“Are you wearing perfume?” Niall sniffed around at Louis.

“Are you wearing your seat belt?” Louis leaned forward, trying to get away from Niall.

“That’s not important Louis.” Niall pulled Louis back by the collar of her jacket. “You wouldn’t even put on lipgloss for our Middle School graduation, and you’re putting on perfume for a quote ‘lame gathering’ ?” Louis shoved Niall slightly and sank back into her chair.

“It smells nice Lou.” Zayn leaned forwards and sniffed Louis. “But what’s it for? Who are you trying to impress?”

“Do I have to impress someone to put on perfume?” Louis said. “And thanks. It’s actually the perfume Harry made during summer camp last year.” Harry and Louis always go to summer camps together, and last year they decided to go to a summer school. Harry took a beauty course and Louis took a business course. They also went to the photography workshop together.

“How could we forget.” Liam sighed. “Who else would she be trying to impress?”

“I’m not trying to impress Harry!” Louis said, a little bit too loud for the open car windows. “I just kind of want her to pay attention to me today.”

“You guys are practically married, why wouldn’t she pay attention to you?” Liam said, not taking her eyes away from the road.

“You think so?” Louis said hopefully.

“All you have to do is ask if she likes you back.” Niall said. “That’s literally all you have to do.”

“That’s not as easy as it sounds, Niall.” Louis sighed. “She doesn’t even like girls!”

“How do you know that?” Zayn said. “Has she told you she’s exclusively attracted to boys?”

“Well, no.”

“Before I was friends with you lot, I thought you were dating Harry.” Niall said. “I thought that trip to the salon was a date or something.”

“It’s true Louis. I’ve kept your secret for ten years, and you won’t believe the number of times someone asked me if you two were dating. Or at least, they asked if you were in love with Harry.” Liam said.

“Niall, you’re the closest to Harry after me.” Louis turned around to look at Niall. “Does she know I’m in love with her?”

“I don’t think so?” Niall said hesitantly. “There’s really never a time where you’re not with her. And besides, she only has heart-to-heart conversations with you.” Louis nodded slowly.

“But why today in particular?” Zayn asked. “She’s always paid attention to you.”

“She’s been spending more time with Nick because they are playing a couple.” Louis mumbled. “If someone were to bring alcohol and things got out of hand, I don’t want them making out or something.”

“And perfume is going to change that?” Zayn said.

“Well that’s when I’ll sweep in, with a light-hearted throwback conversation about camp.” Louis said. “And if everything goes well, I’ll tell her about my feelings.”

“Did you actually plan that? Because we literally just talked about it.” Niall said.

“My original plan was to get drunk, tell her I love her, and them hopefully make out or something.” Louis said. “But just the feelings part without the alcohol actually sounds much better. And if she doesn’t feel the same way, or never wants to talk to me again, I can drink until I forget.”

They got to Nick’s house, and Liam parked her dad’s car on the sidewalk. The four of them walked into the house together and Louis immediately went to find Harry. She found her sitting next to Nick on the living room couch, a red cup in her hand and Nick’s arm on her thigh. Confused, Louis fast walked over to her best friend.

“Harry, can I talk to you?” She said, trying to look away from Nick’s hand roaming around and under Harry’s skirt. Harry nodded and whispered something in Nick’s ear. He kissed her on the cheek and she stood. Louis led Harry to somewhere quiet.

“Why was Nick Grimshaw’s hand on your thigh?” Louis said, trying not to get too mad.

“Oh um.” Harry had a smile on her face, which only grew bigger. “We went on a date after school today, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend.” She squealed and hugged her best friend. “He’s so sweet and he really cares about me. I think this could work, don’t you?”

Louis could feel her face dropping suddenly. She was moving away from Harry slowly, her legs moving without thinking.

“Lou? You okay?” Harry slowly walked towards Louis as she backed away.

“No.” Louis could feel herself saying, but not quite processing what was happening. “No!” She turned around and pushed through the crowd, trying to find somewhere private. Apparently, the football team and the rest of the school found out about the cast get-together and now it turned into a full on party.

Louis found a corner and slammed herself into the wall. She gasped for breath and looked around at the people in the same area. She didn’t recognize any of them, so she decided that it was okay to act strange and sulk about the news she had just heard.

“Hey, you okay?” Liam whispered as she approached Louis. Louis was now sitting on the floor, and Liam crouched down to put her hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“She’s dating Nick Grimshaw.” Louis said slowly, as if trying to make herself accept the fact, as much as she doesn’t want to.

“Yeah, I heard.” Liam said. “When you ran half way across the house like rugby season last year, I figured that was what happened.”

“What do I do now? I can’t tell her I love her.” Louis said, putting her hands over her face and through her hair.

“Just be a friend right now.” Liam said. “If he’s a dick to her, she’ll find out soon enough.” Liam stood up and gave Louis her hand. “C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

Louis followed Liam through the party until they found Harry, who was by the pool with her feet in the water. She looked bored.

“Hi Harry.” Louis said, sitting down next to her best friend. Liam had wandered off to find Zayn. “I’m sorry for running off earlier. I was just a bit surprised.”

“That’s okay.” Harry turned and smiled. “I should’ve told you earlier.”

“I’m happy for you. You’ve never really had a boyfriend before.”

“Yeah. It took me seventeen whole years.” Harry laughed. They were both silent for a while, watching their classmates make out with each other and yell nonsense. Harry stood up a couple minutes later. “I feel like getting McDonalds.”

“Then let’s go.” Louis quickly got up, and they headed out of the backyard door. Louis’ Vans were barely on, and Harry had her flip-flops in her hand.

As always, they talked the whole way there, their conversation flowing without any awkwardness. Louis tried to put the whole “the-love-of-my-life-has-a-boyfriend” thing behind her, and just to enjoy talking to Harry.

It wasn’t very far from Nick’s house, so they decided to sit and eat. As they walked out, a guy around their age walked past them.

“Damn babe, what’s your number?” The guy said as he looked Harry up and down.

“No thanks.” Harry said without looking him in the eye.

“Fine bitch.” He scoffed. “You were ugly anyways.” Louis suddenly stopped and slowly turned to look at the guy.

“What did you just call my friend?” Louis said.

“I said she was a bitch. She should appreciate a guy paying attention to her.” The guy said.

“She doesn’t have to appreciate anything.” Louis’ hands were in fists. “You need to apologize.”

“Louis, it’s okay, just let it go.” Harry whispered.

“See, even the bitch agrees.”

That’s when Louis lost it. She went up to the guy and punched him in the face, as hard as she could. Before he recovered, she kicked him in the stomach and he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

Out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands pulled Louis back and eventually away from the store and back to Nick’s house.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Liam said as she bandaged Louis’ limp right hand with a scarf. “I came into McDonalds and you had knocked that guy down to the floor, and Harry was screaming for you to stop. What happened?”

“He tried to hit on her.” Louis mumbled. “He called her a bitch.”

“So you punched him?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Louis, you can’t go around punching people.”

“I don’t care. I’m not letting anyone take advantage of my Harry.”

“Look Louis, as much as I know you love her, she’s got a boyfriend.” Liam said. “She’s not your Harry anymore.” Louis looked down at the floor and bit her lip. “Right now, you need to be the bigger person and be a supportive best friend.” Liam scooted her chair closer to Louis’. “And if you want, date someone else.”

“I don’t want to date boys, Liam.” Louis groaned softly. “I like girls, I like Harry.”

“I know.”

 

*****

 

A few weeks later, Louis walked into his English class late. Everyone had already sat down, including Harry, who was moved to the front of the class earlier in the year due to the excessive talking she and Louis were doing during lessons. Harry was still dating Nick, and Louis was up to a point where she could listen to Harry talk about him without cringing or dying inside. Harry being as talkative as she is made it easier to get used to, as much as Louis didn’t want to.

As always, behind Louis sat two of the bitchiest girls in their school. Ingrid and Mackenzie were on the cheer team with Harry, and they bragged about being co-captains for the entire summer. And when their coach announced that Harry would be the cheer captain for this year, they were _pissed._ They spread all kinds of nasty rumors about her but they eventually came to a close when Louis stole some glitter eyeshadow things from her younger sister (she wasn’t really sure what they were exactly, they just looked like they could teach some girls a lesson) and poured it into their makeup bags. She also opened all the caps and lids before doing it, so the glitter got onto everything.

“How long has Nick even been going out with Harry?” Ingrid said to Mackenzie, completely ignoring the substitute teacher who was supervising the class. They were given some writing tasks to do in their teacher’s absence.

“I don’t know.” Mackenzie said. “All I know is that they haven’t had sex yet. Which is surprising, considering that it’s Nick Grimshaw we are talking about here.”

“Oh please, they definitely have had sex.”

“Why’s that?”

“That slut can’t keep her legs closed for anything. She fucks her way to straight A’s. She probably fucked her way to cheer cap too.” The girls snickered, and Louis had heard enough.

“Hey, Maxwell, Sterling.” Louis turned around to glare at the girls. “Quit talking shit about Harry, you’re just jealous and bitter.”

“This is a free country, Tomlinson. I can say what I fucking want.” Ingrid said.

“And why would we be jealous of that bitch? She’s probably got a face full of acne under all that makeup.” Mackenzie said.

“Keep my best friend’s name out of your mouth, or it won’t be your makeup bag being ruined.” Louis tried her best to keep her temper down.

“What? Do you like her or something?” Ingrid said. By this point, everyone in the back of the classroom was eavesdropping, the only signs of writing coming from the front of the class.

Louis was quiet and she didn’t know what to say. She looked around for a brief moment and spotted Liam staring at her with a _‘don’t do it’_ expression on her face.

“She’s my best friend, and you don’t talk about her that way!” Louis said. She turned around and started writing, so furiously that the lead on her pencil broke off.

 

*****

 

The crew was trying out the lights for the show one afternoon when Harry lost her voice. It was only temporary, but Ben wanted to make sure that his “wig blonde star” would be perfect during the show. It was the last number of the day, and they decided do Hopelessly Devoted To You.

Louis was waiting backstage for the set to be arranged when Liam came up to her. “Hey. I heard some news when I went to get you some lemon water.”

“What is it?” Louis said as she took the water from Liam.

“Apparently, Harry and Nick had sex last night.” Liam said slowly. “That’s why she lost her voice today.”

“Oh.” Louis whispered. “I guess there’s nothing I can do.”

“I’m sorry Lou. I wish I could be more helpful.” Liam sighed. “Just try to move on.”

“I can’t.” Louis was on the verge of tears now. “I can’t just move on, Liam. I’ve been in love with Harry for as long as I can remember. I don’t care if she ends up marrying someone else and has children. I will still be in love with her. Maybe I won’t tell anyone about my sexuality and I’ll end up marrying some guy. I will still be in love with her.” Louis set the water down on the table. “I will always be in love with Harry Styles. I can’t help it. There’s this part of me that’s screaming for me to get out, it’s not gonna happen, you’re gonna hurt yourself. But my eyes will always light up when she comes into a room. Every time she hugs me I will always wish she would never let go. I love her Liam. I love her.”

Louis walked onto stage and took her place. When she started singing and the stage lit up, Louis tried to spot Harry in the audience.

 

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But, Harry, can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do?_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 

She locked eyes with Harry every time she sang ‘you’, and it wasn’t until Harry frowned when Louis realized that she sang ‘Harry’ instead of ‘baby’. Louis moved on and kept singing as they fiddled with the lights, sometimes going dark and sometimes too bright to see anything.

 

_My head is saying, "Fool, forget her."_

_My heart is saying, "Don't let go._

_Hold on till the end.”_

 

Louis caught herself a bit too late again when she realized that she changed the pronouns. The only pronoun in the entire song. When the lights went back to normal and she was able to see Harry clearly again, her face was confused and shocked, Nick sitting next to her looking very pissed.

 

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

 

She finished the song with tears streaming down her cheeks and the lights suddenly went black. But just moments before, Louis saw Harry get up from her seat and rush out of the auditorium. Louis followed as well as she could since she had to navigate her way in the dark.

A flood of light came into Louis’ eyes when she opened the door and walked around to find Harry. She turned a corner and saw Harry leaning against some lockers, with Nick right in front of her.

“I don’t want you hanging out with her anymore.” Nick said angrily.

“She’s my best friend Nick.” Harry said, her voice hoarse.

“I don’t care. You saw, she’s a fucking lesbian.” Nick said, as quietly as his angry voice will go. “Didn’t you hear her singing? She’s like in love with you or something. I always knew there was something off about that girl.”

“What’s wrong with girls liking girls? Girls like girls just like boys do. It’s nothing new.”

“Well I don’t want you being friends with her.” Nick said. “It’s either me or her. You choose. The quarterback or the dyke.”

“You are so full of yourself.” Harry laughed. “I’m not going to have a boyfriend who uses slurs and treats girls like property.”

“Oh no, you are not choosing her over me.” Nick said. Louis could see him pressing up against Harry. “You stop being friends with her, or this won’t end well.”

“Stop!” Harry struggled. “Get away from me!”

It all passed so quickly. Louis pushing herself off the wall and running up to where Harry and Nick were. Louis pushing Nick away with all her strength. Harry kicking Nick in the stomach while Louis punched him in the face. Louis yelling “Don’t ever put your hands on Harry again!” The two of them running to the back of the school hand in hand.

They stopped at their old secret spot where they used to write their names with chalk they found on the ground. They panted for a while because of how fast they were running, and eventually ended up sitting on the grass.

“So i heard what you and Nick were talking about.” Louis said, staring at her lap. “And it’s true. I am in love with you.”

“How long?” Harry said slowly. Louis could sense that Harry was scared about what to say next, but not at all uncomfortable.

“Pretty much forever.” Louis laughed.

“Wow.” Harry leaned back so that her head was touching the brick wall. “I was so oblivious.” Harry shook her head. “I’m sorry. Watching me with Nick must’ve been really hard.”

“It wasn’t as hard as hearing that you guys had sex.”

“We didn’t. He spread that rumor because it was convenient.” They were quiet for a while.

“So I told you about my feelings towards you. Now what?”

“I honestly can’t say that I feel as strongly about you as you do for me.” Harry said. “I don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re my best friend.”

“So we just pretend nothing happened?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Harry said. “I’ve had those feelings before, but I shut them down because I wanted to fit in. I love you. And it’s not hard to fall in love with you. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Ben is fired due to his ill behavior, and is replaced by a much better director. Nick quits the musical and Louis plays Danny (Dani). There ends up being two homecoming queens that year.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
